Episode 7 - The School's Sports Festival
The School's Sports Festival is the seventh episode of the series, 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. The episode focuses on the school preparing for the Sports Festival as well as Kanade getting over her being nervous for it. Plot Everyone is excited for the Sports Festival, except for Kanade. She is not the athletic type and all students must participate in the big event. What will Hibiki and Otokuchi do? Summary Mario and Setsuna's Inspection Setsuna along with Mario check to see if everything is going well. However, because of the middle school students being very active, they did cause some trouble for the other students. Hibiki, Kanade and Otokuchi are helping Kanade's sister and the other second graders with the school banners. Setsuna and Mario approached them and made an approval with the banner. This made Uta feel more relax and motivated to do more banners for the individual groupings. Hibiki never knew of the individual groups and starts to "burn up" for it. Groupings and Other Ammedities The principal now grouped them into four groups, the Pre-Elem Group (Nursery-Preperatory), Primary Group (Grades 1-3), Intermediate Group (Grades 4-6) and Middle School Group (Mid-S 1-3). With each team being assigned to a color and a teacher, the discussion about the events then began. There will be basketball and volleyball for the Intermidate and Middle School Groups while racing and national games for the Primary and Pre-Elem Group. Kanade Worries Kanade worries about her own strength as she goes toward home. She became very quiet afterwards worrying both her sister and Demmy. Before she was sent to sleep, Uta called her to her room and both talked about her unusual actions. Kanade explained the reason that she is just worried about her weakness in sports will make everyone loose but her sister just adviced her to relax and do her best. Kanade thanked her sister for talking with her and she felt much better. Demmy noticed Hibiki and Otokuchi flying on their new Magic Scooters and approached to them while Kanade sleeps. Worried about their friend, both wanted to see Kanade but Demmy told them that she will be fine. The two are still worried but Demmy told them of her wanting to do her best, which made Hibiki and Otokuchi happy. The Games The next day, the event began and all are excited to play and cannot wait. As each team walk around with their banners, many of the parents applaused. Setsuna's parents loudly cheered for their daughter to show their full support to her and her team. However, Setsuna turned pink instead and Mario noticed this who thought she is starting to like him. The principal then cut the ribbon showing that the games are now starting. Kanade became nervous but also excited and is starting to breath in faster because of this. Uta noticed her little sister but knowing that Hibiki and Otokuchi are there, she calmed down. The games are going pretty well for Kanade but running is her weakness which Demmy points out as ironic to her speed as a Magician. Hibiki and Otokuchi noticed this and told Kanade to relax but she said that she wanted to quit but the Sprites told her that extra curricular events are important to their times as Magicians. Kanade runs away and Hibiki and Otokuchi are catching up to her. Setsuna and Mario saw them and both are about to make a dash until Ms. Amamiya told them to stop and let the three solve it. A Fearful Interruption Minor went out on his own to see the students at MiMiKaKa Academy have fun but after hearing some trumpets he became irritated and turned the violins into monsters. The students saw this and started to panic. Setsuna and Mario saw it and help evacuate the students. As the three primary Magicians heard the screams of the students, they started to transform and stop the monster before the whole event is destroyed. Setsuna and Mario saw the three of them and they hide behind a tree as Setsuna grabs her Module and starts to transform into the Masked Magician leaving Mario behind with a task, to make sure the students are safe. The three are surprised to see the Masked Magician fighting alongside them but she told them her plan of surrounding the monster by confusing its path. Hibiki summoned a gong and hits it while Otokuchi summons a pole and starts throwing it to the monster in the opposite direction, which completly confuses the monster. Kanade, still feeling nervous because of the games, easily got hit by the monster's attacks but the Masked Magician saved her and told her to believe in herself which the words touched her heart deeply. Because of this, she was able to perform a new attack, a more powerful one which purifies the monster. After the battle, the Masked Magician told them that she will only fight with them at random times and went away. A Confident Kanade Aftermath, everything went back to normal which makes Minor even more angrier and vanishes. Kanade became more confident while racing which surprises her sister and her friends, including Setsuna and Mario. Setsuna smiled after seeing Kanade following her words as the Masked Magician and Mario asked her if she wanted to be team up with them but Setsuna refused to. Semmy, Setsuna's Sprite, eventually popped out of her bag and laughed with Mario after seeing her with an embarrased face. The principal announced the winner - the Primary Group. The Primary Team all are surprised and happy that they won. The rest of the groups congratulated them but also felt upset that they lost. Kanade told Hibiki, Otokuchi, Setsuna and Mario that there is always still next time and the five all agreed. Major Events *Setsuna was revealed to be a Magician *Semmy made her first appearance. *Kanade performs Twinkle Bell Lyre for the first time. Trivia Category:Episodes